Le Héros, le Sheikah, et le Muffin
by Nuitari Aquarius
Summary: Traduction de la fiction éponyme de Kitty and Kurry.


-1J'étais assis dans un coin, observant avec curiosité mon compagnon hylien. Link était assis de l'autre côté de la pièce, scrutant le plat cuisiné sur la table non sans une certaine méfiance. Je savais que Link avait eu une vie très tourmentée en tant que Kokiri, et qu'il avait ensuite perdu sept années de plus, mais c'était juste trop stupide.

Je le regardais alors qu'il poussait du bout du doigt le gâteau en question. Une. Deux. Trois fois.

"Link, pourquoi contemples-tu ce muffin comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser ?" demandai-je au blondinet aux oreilles pointues. Les joues de Link prirent une délicate nuance rosée.

"Euh... C'est quoi un muffin ?" demanda-t-il, embarrassé de son propre manque de connaissances.

J'ai dû me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire. Ça n'aurait pas dû être nécessaire avec mon visage recouvert, mais d'une certaine manière, Link se rendait toujours compte de ce genre de choses.

"C'est de la nourriture, Link. C'est un présent pour toi, pas une bombe" répondis-je avec patience.

"Oh" répondit-il, rougissant un peu plus, et se sentant plus qu'un peu stupide. "... un présent pour moi ? D'où vient-il ?" demanda-t-il, une curiosité enfantine évidente dans ses yeux d'un bleu déconcertant. Je restais paralysé à cette question. D'où, bonne question. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que moi, Sheik, l'éternel stoïque, avait préparé des muffins pour le réconforter à son retour du Temple de l'Ombre. Mais, je n'avais pas pensé à une bonne excuse non plus. Réfléchis vite, Sheikah.

"... Un de tes admirateurs a apporté des muffins pour toi pendant que tu n'étais pas là," déclarai-je, espérant que cette réponse le satisferait et rosissant légèrement au passage. Mais Link comprit la supercherie. Link comprends _toujours_. Il éleva timidement son regard vers moi.

"Mais il n'y a que toi qui sais que je reste ici," remarqua-t-il, soudainement beaucoup trop sagace à mon goût. Sois maudit, elfe. Link sourit à mon silence, signant mon arrêt de mort.

"... Ce qui signifierait que tu es le seul qui aurait pu préparer ces muffins", observa-t-il avec assurance. "Et d'ailleurs, tu as de la farine sur le visage," acheva Link.

Maudit. Maudit, maudit, maudit.

"Peut-être que c'est moi en effet" fut tout ce que je répondis, échouant pour me retenir de rougir cette fois-ci. Les yeux de Link s'illuminèrent de triomphe et de quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à déterminer.

"Aha ! Alors tu _as _des émotions. Je le savais. Tu ne pouvais pas me le cacher éternellement, Sheik," me taquina-t-il. Bien sûr que j'ai des sentiments, bien que je fasse croire le contraire aux autres. Oh oui j'ai des sentiments. Et mes sentiments pour le blondinet à couper le souffle juste devant moi allaient m'attirer de sérieux ennuis, un jour ou l'autre.

J'étais tombé amoureux de ces yeux dès notre première rencontre, lorsque Link n'était alors qu'un jeune homme confus avec le coeur d'un enfant. Et ça me tuait de voir un petit peu plus de cette magnifique et enfantine innocence s'évanouir chaque jour. Je ne pourrai jamais laisser Link entrevoir ce que je ressens pour lui, cependant. J'étais son guide, et s'il devait me demander de partir, il enclencherait certainement un désastre dû à son inexpérience. Alors je restais silencieux, regardant la bougie se consumer lentement sur la table. Link me contempla un long moment, puis se leva.

"... Il est tard. Je vais me coucher... et merci, Sheik," dit-il, souriant en posant sa main sur mon épaule

alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Je tremblai légèrement à son contact, et alors que je le regardais disparaître dans l'autre pièce, une tache d'un rouge profond s'étala sur mon visage. Je me sermonnais en mon for intérieur ; j'étais un guerrier sheikah, pas une adolescente transie d'amour ! Je soupirai et me contentai de regarder la bougie en rêvassant. Des heures passèrent ainsi, je savais que je devais dormir, mais j'en étais incapable. La bougie avait brûlé jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une minuscule et insignifiante flaque de cire. J'ôtai mon masque et le laissai tomber sur la table dans une cascade de tissu. Je pouvais me permettre à cet instant de découvrir mon visage ; ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un dans le coin allait le voir. Même Link n'avait jamais vu mon visage.

Soudain, je me surpris à me lever et à marcher silencieusement dans la chambre de Link, pour m'asseoir à son chevet, et juste le regarder calmement. Son innocence semblait faire reprendre ses droits lorsqu'il dormait.

"... d'une telle beauté..." soufflai-je dans la pièce silencieuse. "...mon compagnon... mon héros... mon ami... Je t'aime... ... si seulement je pouvais te..." soupirai-je tristement.

"Tu pourrais essayer, tu sais," répondit-il brusquement, ouvrant les yeux.

Je pense que j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque. Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il avait entendu ! Oh, espèce d'imbécile de Sheikah - mon masque ! Je ne l'avais pas remis ! J'allais me lever, mais Link m'agrippa le poignet et me força à me rasseoir. Il étudiait mon visage presque avidement. J'en rougis, et j'en avais bien conscience.

"L-Link... Je..." commençai-je.

"...Chhhh," répondit-il. "... Tu es magnifique," souffla-t-il. Mon visage prit une jolie couleur écarlate qui devait certainement se refléter dans mes yeux.

"Qu... moi ?" demandai-je, abasourdi.

"Oui, toi. Je t'aime, mon magnifique Sheikah," répondit-il, et de véritables feux d'artifices explosèrent derrière mes paupières alors qu'il se penchait et pressaient doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes.


End file.
